


The Aftermath

by CidSquid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidSquid/pseuds/CidSquid
Summary: Fighting evil is hard work.Or: a short fluffy look at two of Paris's most exhausted heroes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Aftermath

Ladybug's chest rose and fell heavily. As Always, Hawk Moth's latest failed attempt on the miraculouses had left one or two small after effects. The exhaustion written across Chat's face as he stumbled and tripped forward surpassed even her own. He collapsed next to her against the short roof wall. He rolled his head to the side to look at her with half-closed eyes.

"You good?" he asked. Ladybug smiled at his forcefully awake expression. She raised her hand to scratch behind his ears. Chat's eyes fluttered shut with a purr-like sigh.

"I'm good," she said, a laugh in her voice. "But I don't think it would be smart for either of us to head home just yet. We'll fall asleep mid-air." She dropped her hand and Chat opened his eyes to sleepy slits. He nodded and closed his eyes again.

They both shifted a bit, she less than Chat, and ended with him half-curled up against his lady's shoulder, already snoring. Though, she thought, it wasn't really a snore. More like the deep, soft sigh a sleeping cat would make.

She laughed and Chat shifted, nearly falling over. Ladybug caught him awkwardly but Chat didn't even stir. She debated pushing him back upright, then decided it wouldn't be worth the effort. She allowed him to slump across her lap. Chat made a contented sound and settled against her, still snoring that almost-purr.

Ladybug took a full, deliberate breath. The evening air filled her lungs and her fingers fiddled with blonde waves. She felt herself smiling gently as her eyes slipped shut and her head rested against the wall.


End file.
